Perennial Love
by DSPACE1995
Summary: A series of one shots of Eren/Annie based on some flower meanings. All criticism welcome since it's my first upload here. Please be nice if you dislike it. Thank you and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Perennial Love**_

_**Chapter 1: Graduation Gratitude**_

_**Amaryllis- Success after a struggle, Recognition/achievement in art.**_

Eren would never admit it, at least not to her anyway, but he would forever be grateful for having met Annie. Despite the millions of face plants, knock outs (from her), and complete lose of whatever dignity he had left, he could not bring himself to hate her. Makes him sound like some sort of masochist, what with him coming back for more after she'd numerously forced him on his back without a second thought. In the end he stuck it out, sucked it up, and took it like a man (most of the time), and now here he is. Standing in the top ten cadets. Ranked at fifth place, just below Annie who took forth place. Another thing he would never admit to anyone is how unbelievable and unfair it is that she was not second because let's face it Mikasa is a straight up BAMF.

For the past 3 years Eren has favored Annie as his preferred sparring partner. Not because he liked her (okay maybe a little, but that's not the point), the fact is she was interesting. From her fighting style to her estranged, aloof personality. She was an enigma, a mystery that kept him in suspense and no matter how hard he try (if he ever did) he just could put down the book. She was a definite page turner, in more ways than one and he thoroughly and wholeheartedly enjoyed every single second of it.

Now here he stands in a small flower shop. The graduation ceremony was tonight and he wanted to get something to thank her for her 'generosity' for training him. Resting between his arm and chest was a book on flower symbolism.

_3 years ago..._

_It was late at night. Not so late that it was early, but somewhere in between. It had been a week since he got his ass handed to him by that horrifyingly strong female cadet (not Mikasa mind you). It was mind boggling. He had never know anyone strong like Mikasa. It had been eating away at him for days. He couldn't get it or her out of his head. Tonight was especially bothersome since he had such a weird dream about her. Which is why he is out here trying to clear his head and hopefully tire himself out enough to stop caring. Unfortunately it hasn't worked at all, plus it was kinda chilly out here. _

_Sighing in defeat he decided to call it quits and just head back to his quarters. Silently praying that when his head hit the pillow he would be out like a light. He was currently on the other side of camp where the girls' quarters resided. He moved quickly through the night praying the guards wouldn't notice him. He got lucky with his ODM gear, but if he got caught he would not only be sent to work in the field, but he would be the laughing stock and utter disgrace of the 104th Trainee Squad._

_Slipping between two cabin, he pressed his back to the wooden wall. Silently taking a deep breath, he peered his head around the corner to make sure he was alone before slipping back to his shared cabin._

_As he leaned back to take another breath another voice broke his thoughts. _

"_What are you doing?"Eren's eyes snapped open, nearly jumping out of his skin at the sound of the voice. Covering his mouth before he called more unwanted attention._

_Standing feet away was the current plague of his life: Annie Leonheart. "Annie?!" It took all his will not to run like a horse that had been spanked upon seeing her._

"_Eren." She replied back with a bored tone and deadpan expression. "What the hell are you doing out her? Do you have a death wish or something?"_

"_No," looking away he continued. "I just couldn't sleep so I was just getting some air. I'm on my way back to my cabin now actually."_

"_Dumbass." She scoffed. _

_At that he became pissed, but decided to let it slide for now. "Oh yeah well what about you?" He tried his best to keep calm._

"_Same as you only I decided to sit outside rather than wander around camp like an idiot."She crossed her arms, smirking slightly._

_This girl was really trying his patience. "Ugh, whatever. I don't have time for this. I gotta go. See ya tomorrow." If he stayed any longer he would definitely lose it and both would be caught. He glance back, but Annie was no where to be scene. Mildly disturbed by the vanishing act, he shrugged it off any continued his trek by to bed._

_The next morning Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were heading to the mess hall for breakfast. Eren and Armin were conversing when Mikasa tapped Eren's shoulder. Looking up his eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the current bane of his existance._

"_Annie? What-"He started, but was cut off._

"_I need to talk to you." It wasn't a question and he knew it. Sighing he told his friends to go on ahead._

_Armin, having no idea didn't mind, Mikasa on the other hand glared at her until Armin tugged her away. _

_Once they were out of sight he turned back to her. "Okay so what do you want?" He asked immpatient._

"_Here." Handing him a light green book. "Last night. This is what I was doing." Still same expression as last night._

"_Reading?" He ask. _

_She only nodded then. "It's about the meaning of flowers."_

"_You... like flowers?"He raised a brow._

"_Yeah. I do. Got a problem with that?"She narrowed her eyes._

"_N-no. Of course not. I mean..."He is stunned. _

_A million thoughts ran through his head. 'So Annie like flowers...I did not expect that...Why is she telling me all this...' He stared at the book in his hand._

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?" It was her turn to raise a brow._

"_Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?"He looked up a her again._

_She takes the book back and flips through the pages for a moment. Find the page she gives it back to him now open. "This one." She points to the picture of an exotic looking orange flower with white striped petals and a green center._

"_Okay, what about it?" He's confused even more._

"_I want it."She says simply._

"_Okay. That's...cool...I guess."He has a bad feeling about this._

"_You're gonna get it for me."She smirks a little._

"_What?! No way! Why should?" Now she's just being ridiculous._

"_Yes you are. Unless...You want me to report a certain male cadet sneaking around the girls dorms last night." Her smirk widens a bit._

"_You wouldn't."He called her bluff._

"_Wanna bet."She challenged. "Think of it as a thank you for keeping it quiet."_

_Eren thought about. 'If word get out I'll not only be dead meat, but I could get kicked out. No way. I worked to damn hard to get this far. No choice then... "Okay. I'll get you're stupid flower."He grumbled ._

_At that she beamed. He couldn't tell if it was real or fake. "Seriously. Great," She caught herself. "I mean you better."_

_At this he chuckled lightly. "So where do I get them and how much?" He became serious._

"_There's a flower shop not too far from camp. You can go there when you get the chance. I won't rush you since I doubt we'll get much down time. As for the cost I'm not sure. I just found out the stored had them on my last visit. I'll pitch in with money, but it's too much to afford then I'll take whatever. Deal?"_

_She held out her hand._

_He stared at it for a moment then shook it. "Deal."_

"_You can borrow the book if you forget what it looks like. I've had it since I was a kid so know it already."_

"_Thanks I guess." With that they headed inside the mess hall and separated. Even though he was just black mailed, Eren was surprisingly happy she shared that fact about herself with him. _

"_What happened back there, Eren?" Armin asked once Eren sat down. Mikasa watched Annie from across the room._

"_Nothing. She just lost something during training and wanted to know if I'd seen it." He replied cooly._

"_What'd she lose?" _

"_Some piece of jewelry, an earring or something like that." While Eren was with Annie, Armin and Mikasa had a weird feeling that something was up. _

"_Oh Okay." Armin decided to let it go. Annie wouldn't just suddenly become social unless it was important. At least that's what he figured. Turning to Mikasa he notice her glaring at the back of Annie's head. The latter of which didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. When he looked back to Eren he was staring at Annie as well with his chin in his hand except his expression was way different than usual. For one thing his gaze was soft and he was smiling like he was recalling a fond memory. It was oddly suspicious. "Um, Eren are you alright?"_

_Snapping out of his daze. "Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine."He blushed a little barley noticeable._

"_You sure? Because you were smiling weird just now."_

"_I was just thinking about stuff." He returned to his usual demeanor._

"_What stuff?"He knows this is probably annoying, but he couldn't help himself. Curiosity always got the better of him. It was a habit of his since he was younger._

"_Enough with the 20 questions, geez." And now Eren is pissed. _

"_Sorry I'll stop." Armin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _

"_It's fine. Just stop talking so fast. Slow down and breath would'ya."Armin just nodded as response._

So here he is, Eren Yeager, standing in the middle of the flower shop. Staring at the page with the flower he needed to get.

"Hello, may I help you sir?" Eren jumped at the sudden voice of the shop keeper. A young girl around his age. Blonde hair tied up into a bun by a red ribbon. Aquamarine almost green eyes. About Annie's height. He'd be lying if he thought she didn't bear a striking resemblance to another blonde maiden he knew. Except her nose was a button shaped rather than a triangle, not that he minded. "Sir?"

"Wha-Oh, ah, yes. Yes I'm-I'm looking for this flower." He showed her the picture.

"Amaryllis. Wow haven't sold one of those in ages. Great choice." She grinned widely at him.

"Actually I didn't pick it. My friend did." He blushed lightly.

"For your girlfriend or...?" She inquired as she searched the shop.

"What? No, no. I mean I don't have a girlfriend." He blushed more.

"Oh so you're trying to get one is that it?" She teased.

"No." His face continues to redden.

"Ohh, so it's a boyfriend then?" she smirks. "That's fine I don't judge."

"What!? No! I'm not gay." Now he was getting mad.

"Graduation?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Huh?" he changed back to his original color.

"Your uniform. You're graduating today aren't you?" Things seemed to have calmed down.

"Yeah we are."

"Congratulations. Do you want a single flower or a bouquet? We're having a discount sale to celebrate the graduates just so you know." She smiled wider.

"I was just gonna get the one." he replied.

"Okay coming right up." She moved to the counter. "Your friend has good taste. In fact this flower is perfect for a graduation. Being as it represents success, achievement, and recognition."

"I know. That's kinda why I came today." He said sheepishly.

"Well I wish you guys good luck and safety." She claps. "Here you are. One Amaryllis bouquet on the house."

"Wait you don't-" He starts but she cuts him off.

"Oh look at the time. You better hurry if you don't want to be late." she pushes him out the door.

"Hold on-" the door slams in his face. Sighing he glances back and smiles a little before heading back to camp.

Annie at the note once more.

_**Annie, **_

_**Meet me in the class room as soon as you get this. It's important.**_

_**-Eren**_

Standing outside the door she sighed heavily before opening the door. "This be important Yeager."

She voiced in her usual deadpan tone with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she was surprised to come face to face with a bouquet of Amaryllis held out by an obviously embarrassed, nervous Eren.

"E-Eren what the hell?" Surprised is an understatement. She was completely stupefied.

"Here. It's the flowers you made me get." He handed them to her, which she took timidly.

"Flowers...?" Click. "Oh yeah." She blushed.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, how could I not. We were busy with training, for 3 years mind you, who wouldn't." She felt like an idiot for forgetting. To make it worse it was in front of Eren 'Suicidal Bastard' Yeager. She just want to crawl under a rock and hide.

"I don't believe it." He grinned like a madman. "You call me stupid all these years, but I remember something you FORCED me to get at the beginning of all this, and you forget it." He clutched his stomach laughing.

"You know I wasn't really serious. Even if this was reversed I wouldn't of cared either way." he replied softly stroking a petal.

At this he stopped and straightened up. "I know. It was pretty obvious when you stopped reminding me

a week later."

"So then why'd you get them?" She had a distant look in her eyes. The same one that took his breath away every time.

"Honestly I forgot for a while too until I found your book." He handed here the book she'd lent him all those years ago. In perfect condition or at least the same condition it was in 3 years ago.

"I was wondering where that went." She stared at the green rectangle.

"Seriously Annie." He deadpaned.

"..."She touched the cover of her beloved book then reached up to caress the flowers.

"Congrats on making the top 10." He broke the silence.

She looked at him with that far off gaze that inwardly turned him to putty, before smiling the way only he could make her. "Thank you. You know you're surprisingly nice."

"Uh, thanks. You too." He's blushing madly now.

"Um, Eren," She catches his attention. "What is this?" He looks at her only to see a red rose in her hand. She was currently reading a note that was hidden with the rose among the amaryllis. When she's finished she places her book and the bouquet on the desk near her. She's looking down her face hidden by her bangs.

Eren gulps before speaking, nervous of the sudden tension. "Annie...?" His voice is a whisper.

Annie doesn't talk only walks towards him. He steps back, but she catches his wrist. He stops moving and she places her hands on his chest. Clutching his shirt for a moment, she lets go and gives him the note.

Eren glances at the note and then her. She was looking down away from him blushing faintly. He began reading the note.

_**Dear Annie, **_

_**Thank you for all your help throughout the few years we've known each other. It's because of you that I am in the top ten. 5th place right behind you. By the way congratulations. You earned it. Actually I'm surprised your're not 2nd. I would say first, but Mikasa's my sister and pretty much trumps all of us. Don't tell I said that. Anyway thanks again.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Eren**_

Not only was his face redder than the rose, but he also had an expression of complete horror on his face. That was a letter he wrote the previous night, but wasn't planning on ever giving her. He was mortified.

"How, When, What? Oh God, Oh God. This can't be happening. This. Can't. Be. Happening." His mind was reeling he didn't bring the note with him. So how did it get in the bouquet.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to think.'Okay calm down. Retrace your steps. Let's see I wrote the note after everyone went to sleep. Then I placed in the book for safe keeping...'

"God dammit!" He shouted startling Annie out of her trance. "Annie, Oh God Annie I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that. I just-Ugh!" He groaned frustrated, rubbing his hands on his face and running them through his hair. "Listen Annie," She looks at him as he grabs her hands in his and they lock eyes. "It was stupid so just forget about it okay-"

"Did you mean it?"She interrupts.

"What?" 'Man how many times am I gonna say that word?'

"You said 'Love' instead of 'From'. Did you mean that, Eren?" He's never seen her like this before. She looks like a lost puppy. A cute, adorable puppy that he just wants to hug and kiss for the rest of the night.

"I-I...," He stutters. What does he say. Okay it's true he's in love with her. Has been for 2 and a half years, but he can't tell her that. Not with the war for humanity's existence going on and his pledge to erase the titan off the face of the Earth. So what the hell does he say to her. The choice is clear.

Looking down like she did before, bangs hiding his face he answers. "No. I'm sorry. I left the letter in the book and forgot when I went to the flower shop. I guess the shop keeper got a hold of it when I gave them the book and rewrote it." He can't bring himself to look her in the eye.

Annie places her hands on his chest once again and slides them up to his torso. One settling on his shoulder the other on his cheek. Gently turning his head Annie lean up and places a soft kiss on Eren's cheek. "Thank you." Is all she says before gathering up her things and leaving the classroom.

Eren remains in the room. Leaning on the desk with his hand on his cheek trying to comprehend what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perennial Love**_

_**Chapter 2: Blossoming Bonds**_

_**Apple Blossom- Strong Love, Peace, Sensuality, Fertility.**_

_Hello, I just wanted to give anyone reading this a heads up. Given the different meanings of flowers, the chapters are not going to be chronological. Still I hope you enjoy. Thank you for your time._

__What the hell? First he's sparring with Annie then all of a sudden he wants to run for the hills.

To say that his first few months of training was tough is an understatement. It's pure torture and he's not talking about the training itself, oh no. He's referring to something even more horrifying.

Eren 'the suicidal bastard maniac' Yeager...was in love. It's impossible he told himself. Killing titan is his number one priority. It's all he ever thinks, talks, and dreams about or at least it was. As of last week instead of begging Annie to teach him new moves, he's been avoiding her. Why you ask? Because he's in love with her.

At first he thought he just admired her as a formidable soldier, but gradually he started feeling different over time. He originally brushed it off as just some awkward embarrassment from having his ass repeatedly handed to him by a girl shorter and stronger than him. I mean who wouldn't? During their sparring sessions he would constantly blush for no reason and just blamed the hot weather or fatigue from hours of practice.

Eventually he admitted to himself that maybe he did like more than a friend, but just figured it was puppy love and it would pass over time. He was dead wrong.

It was a relatively perfect day at camp. Clear sky, gentle breeze here and there. All in all normal. That is until combat practice. As usual Eren had paired off with Annie to work on a new technique and as usual she won each match.

Groaning in pain, Eren rolled onto his back since Annie had kicked him from behind. She sighed in amusement as she walked over to him.

"Oh c'mon I didn't kick you THAT hard." She smirked inspecting her handy or rather foot work.

"Damn it."He hissed between clenched teeth. He moved to sit up only to be met with a whack to the head. "Ow! What the hell?" Opening his eyes to see his sparring partner rubbing her forehead.

"I should be asking you that. Geez watch it." She scolded.

"Me? How 'bout you. You're the one standing over me like that."He rebutted.

"Whatever," She stood up. " I think it's safe to say practice is over."

"Huh. Wait, but it's only be 2 hours." He exclaimed.

"It's not my fault you have such a hard head." She began walking off .

"It is not!" He shouted after her. After a few minutes he sighed heavily and stood up. Dusting off his pants he wondered aloud. "Great now what." He wouldn't admit it openly, but he highly enjoyed her company. Though she came off as a complete bitch as per the rumor mill, she actually barely called him names unlike the others. She thought he was an idiot, but didn't voice it. Also despite it just being practice, he actually appreciated that she didn't hold back.

Eren headed in the direction Annie had snuck off to. Being curious as to what she does when no one was watching. He found her moving towards the forest. He was a distance away right behind her. Not exactly close, but enough that he could see her from his peripheral vision. He continued to trail her for about 10 minutes before realization struck him.

Stopping in his tracks, his face heat up as if he just downed a bottle of hot sauce. 'What the hell am I doing? Why am I stalking Annie? What is wrong with me?'

"AHH!" He groaned in frustration before covering his mouth. He looked around frantically inwardly hoping she hadn't heard him and hid behind a tree. Taking a deep breath he peer out again, but found no trace of his friend. Moving back behind the tree, he leaned on the trunk and sighed with relief. "That was close. I would have been in a world of hurt if she found me." he whispered to himself.

"You're about to be." Came a soft and threatening, loud whisper next to his ear. He felt his face flush again from embarrassment and began sweating buckets of fear. Slowly he turned his head to find the person of his previous interest. Standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder and face close to his was none other than Annie Leonhart. "You wanna tell me what the hell you think you're doing? Out of all the people in this godforsaken world, YOU Eren Yeager were the last person I expected to do something so...daring."

Eren gulped scared out of his mind. Yet he couldn't find the courage to move. He was frozen in fear, embarrassment, and strangely enough...arousal. What was this feeling. His hands were sweaty, mouth dry and speechless, legs suddenly heavy (thank god he was leaning on the tree or he was sure his knees would give out any moment).

"Then again," she mused. "You ARE a daring person and you ALWAYS do the unexpected." With that said she smiled, not smirked smiled. No one knew it, but Eren was the only person who could make her smile genuinely and he would be the only person she smiled for. Moving off of him she stepped back a little to give him some much needed air space. He let out a long, deep, shaky breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

Running his shaky, sweaty palm through his hair, he turn to her. "Jesus Christ you're creepy, you know?" He was stilled freaked out by her sudden appearance.

"Says the creep who was stalking me a few minutes ago." she retorted smirking with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry alright. So mind telling me what you're doing?"He asked. Trying to calm down.

"Does it matter? Why were YOU stalking me like a lost puppy?" she questioned back.

"I was...just um..." what was he supposed to say? 'Oh nothing. Just curious as to where you go when you ditch training everyday?' Yeah that doesn't sound wrong at all, but he would have to own up anyway. Besides she already caught him in the act. No point in beating around the bush or in this case tree. "I was curious okay." He looked away blushing with his hand on his head.

"About?" she pressed arms crossed, brow still raised.

Sighing loudly again he looked at her. "I wanted to know where you're going alright?" He looked away again.

"And you could ask me directly why?" she deadpanned.

"I don't know," he exclaimed. " Maybe it was to avoid getting caught. Which by the way I don't know how you don't." He answered crossing his own arms and glaring annoyed at her.

"God you're stupid." She rolled her eyes. Sighing herself she grabbing his hand and dragging him along. "C'mon dumbass."

"Wha-Wait? Annie, hold on. Where are we going?" He exclaimed again.

"Relax. It's a secret. You'll see soon enough." she looked back at him smiling again.

He blushed again. 'What is this feeling? It's like my body is on fire. It's strange, but in a good way...'

In a few minutes they came to clearing. It was a grassy cliff overlooking the lake. Small white and pink flowers were scattered here and there. It was a perfect spot for relaxing away from life's stresses. Eren was speechless. He was so in awe he didn't notice his mouth slightly hanging open.

Annie laughed inwardly upon seeing his awestruck face. It reminded her of their first spar. He was so easy to impress. Reaching up she moved her hand under his chin to gently close his mouth. This action snapped him out of his daze.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies idiot." she spoke softly. Normally he would snap back at her, but from her tone he could tell she didn't mean anything.

Shaking his head, he cleared his throat before responding. "Um, so, uh this is where you've been hiding everyday huh?" He turned back to the blossoms before them, smiling thoughtfully.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite places." She mimicked his soft expression.

"I can see why. This place is amazing." His eyes lit up with delight.

"They're called apple blossoms. If you think that's great wait 'til you see this." Grabbing his hand once again she lead him to the cliff's edge. Stopping a few feet away so as not to fall off the edge. "Look down here." She instructed.

Eren did as told and found himself even more surprised. Below the cliff side covering the whole side of the lake was a field of the same flowers he just saw. The little flowers were in full bloom. Surrounding the lakeside like a giant blanket. Even though they were close to the lake, from where they stood it appeared as if they went on forever. An endless sea of white and pink. Petals danced through around them carried by the gentle breeze. The tree leaves and flowers were blown lightly give the effect of a rolling grass field. It was breathtaking.

Inhaling deep he smiled contently at the feeling he got. He felt free. I was a bit hard to believe that a place like this existed withing these cursed walls. A breeze brushed behind him causing a chill to run down his spin. It was warm, but at the same time cool.

He turned to Annie and found her sitting, legs hanging off the edge, eyes closed, and content smile on her face, and boots placed next to her. Once again Eren was completely breathless. He stares a moment longer before following her lead and removing his boots then sitting on the edge next to his blonde companion.

"You really like flowers huh, Annie." He started.

"No...," He turn to her. "I love them." She smiled sweetly at him making him blush again. Lucky for him her eyes were closed so she didn't notice it. He gazed at her taking in her uncharacteristic expression. The way strand of gold fell out from her usually neat bun from being blown by the wind. How the sun kissed her angelic face, brightening up her skin making her appear happy, or was she always like that? After lingering his eyes on her for a few more minutes, he looked back out to the blossoming sea below. "Hey, Eren..." She spoke so softly he almost missed it.

"Hm, what is it Annie?" He replied.

"If you could be anywhere you wanted where would you go?"

"I'm not sure. There are lost of places outside the walls I want to see." he wondered.

"Well which peaks your interest most?" she pried.

"I guess if I had to choose it would be the ocean." he mused.

"Not bad. For me I would go to the mountains." she looked up to the sky.

"Mountains? I heard they're huge and take days to get to the top." He recalled.

"So? I want to climb to the top and see what the world looks like." She reached out a hand towards the sky imagining her dream.

"I read somewhere you could see everything from the top. I want to see it too." He confided.

" Then let's do it, Eren."

"What?!" Eren exclaimed.

"Let's do it. After we take back Wall Maria. After we rid the world of the titans. After we save humanity. Let do it together." Annie told him, her voice getting louder with each sentence and her body unintentionally getting closer to his.

"Wha-what?! Um Annie I..." He blushed double hard from her declaration and closeness. "I-I don't know if that's a good idea. We can't do that." His mind was reeling with wrong impressions.

"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to see the outside world?" Annie questioned genuinely confused.

"See the...ohh. That's what you meant. I thought...he, well this is awkward." He was rivaling Mikasa's scarf right now. 'Idiot! Of course she meant that! Seriously what is wrong with me?!' he mentally slapped himself.

"Eren? Eren!" He snapped back to reality a felt her hand on his forehead. "Are you alright? You're face is like a tomato and you're burning up." she was clearly worried. This made him smile and calm down. She would act cold and distant around everyone else, but when it was just the two of them, she became a social butterfly and he adored that.

Removing her hand, but keeping it in his own. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He rubbed small circle in the palm and back hand. "Okay."

"Okay?" she repeated suddenly lost.

"Let's do it. Just the two of us." He looked up at her with a soft gaze again.

"But what about the others?" she asked.

"We can bring them next time. It's not everyday I get to hang out with you. Unless you count you kicking my ass." She chuckled lightly. It was music to his ears.

"Sounds like a plan. Just out of curiosity, why do you want to go together? What do you have a crush on me?" She smirked teasingly.

"What? Like hell. I just enjoy your company that's all." he looks away defensively like a little kid.

"Okay, if you say so." she nods not believing him. "One more thing. Why are you so interested in me? In general?" she added the last part quickly before he got the wrong idea again.

"You don't bother me. Even though I should hate you for always beating me, I don't. You don't hold back like Mikasa does. Both of you are badass freaks of nature, but she's soo overbearing. She always smothers me. Being with you is kinda refreshing, ya know? I can tell if I'm improving or not. I love her, 'cause she's my sister and all, but sometimes I wonder if she's really taking me seriously. The few times I beat her I can't help, but feel like she let me win like she used to do when we were kids." He confessed.

"She's your sister, Eren. Your each other's only family. I'm a little jealous to be honest. You are the first person to take the time to get to know me. Not even my father cared that much. I get where you're coming from. It's normal, but don't take it for granted. In this life going solo is an instant death wish."

She tried to reason with him.

"I know. I can't help it. She acts like my mom." He clenched his fists in pain and a anger.

" I get it. So by acting like that she reminds you of your mother. Sorry again." she placed her hand over his to comfort him. She knew what it was like to lose your mother. They talk about it some nights when Eren would have nightmares of the Shinganshina incident.

"I suppose. I just wish I we could understand each other better like us. I've know Mikasa for 6 years and you for less than 1." he held her hand again. To anyone else it would seem like they were a couple, but to the two of them it was just too really close friends helping each other over come things no one else could ever hope to understand. Turning to her with a big smile. "Annie, thanks for everything. I'm really grateful for meeting you."

"Me too, Eren." She returned his smile.

It was now or never he decided. Hey what does he have to lose aside from her friendship, respect, and current love of his life. With new resolve he took her hands again and looked her straight in her eyes. His eyes held a firey determination like when they sparred.

"Annie...I know this is completely out of the blue and I will understand if you kick my ass after and never speak to me again." He spoke fast, but not enough for her to miss it.

She stared at him. Her clear blue eyes shone confusion, curiosity, and a bit of nervousness. "Eren...?"

"Annie, I-"

"Eren!"

"Annie! You guys here?" Came a group of voices somewhere in the forest. Eren recognized them as Mikasa and Armin.

"Damn," He turned back to Annie. "Annie, I-"

"Eren!" Mikasa called again.

"God dammit." From what they could tell the other two where not far from them.

"C'mon." Annie stood up pulling him up with her.

"Wait, Annie I-" He was cut off again.

"Tell me later, okay. I don't want anyone else to see this place. After all this was supposed to be MY hiding spot remember?" she reminded.

"Right..." He looked down disappointed and defeated. The two cadets fixed themselves and headed back into the forest still holding hands until they reached the path. Eren glanced back at the clearing. Annie caught his attention by gently squeezing his hand, in which he stared down at her.

"Don't worry we can come back later. Sound good?" she smiled slightly.

He returned it. "Sounds good." They reached the rest of Eren's group no longer holding hands. Mikasa and Armin questioning him like frantic parents along the way. Annie trailing a short distance behind them.

Once they reached the camp which was the same when they left. No one else noticed their disappearance except for a few of their friends. Not even the instructors noticed. They all went back to sparring, Mikasa insisting she be Eren's partner. He was began to protest when Annie decided to take initiative and brushed past Eren. "See you later, Eren." He watched her leave before whispering to himself. "See you later, Annie." Both secretly smiling to themselves.


End file.
